


snake crowley saves the day

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [346]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookshop, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post Series, Slice of Life, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Is there a problem?” he asked.“Sir,” the customer continued before pointing behind him. “Are you aware that there’s a giant snake in your bookstore?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [346]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199
Collections: Snakey Bits!Crowley





	snake crowley saves the day

Aziraphale was currently reorganizing parts of his bookstore with a smile on his face. So many ancient books in front of him. Some were even the only version of it in the entire world. So, of course he took great pride and joy in taking care of them.

But then, he heard the familiar sound of bells, a customer had arrived. So, he stopped with the organizing, took a deep breath, and turned around with a smile. Even if he would never let a customer leave with a book, he still had to be friendly.

It was a man, probably in his late forties or early fifties.

“Good afternoon, what can I help you with?”

“Well, I’m looking for a specific ancient bible from the early thirteen hundre…”

The customer stopped right in his tracks and turned pale, and Aziraphale had no idea why. He hadn’t even started to lie about the books being filled of ancient diseases to keep him from buying them yet. That was extremely peculiar behavior, even for a human.

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

“Sir,” the customer continued before pointing behind him. “Are you aware that there’s a giant snake in your bookstore?”

Oh, Crowley.

The angel turned around and saw the black snake slither closer, before stopping in his tracks to hiss at the customer, before continuing forward.

“Well, that’s normal. He’s supposed to be here.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile, and lowered his left arm.

“Come dear.”

The snake quickly traveled upwards, and was quite heavy thanks to his size. But soon, Crowley found a comfortable place around Aziraphale’s neck, acting like a type of scarf as the angel gently pet his head.

The sound of doors slamming shut was heard, and the customer was gone as quickly as he had arrived, while Aziraphale kept gently stroking the cold head of Crowley.

“You terrified a customer, dear.”

As he finished the sentence, the snake disappeared, and in front of him was the demon he loved so much, with a grin on his face.

“You sounds like that’s a  _ bad _ thing.”

Now, he smiled back, and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

“It’s not. You truly are the best.”


End file.
